Track lighting offers a contemporary look and is a method of lighting where light fixtures are attached to a track which conducts electricity. Tracks can be mounted to ceilings or walls, lengthwise down beams, or crosswise across rafters or joists or the like. Track lighting can also be designed so that it can be hung with rods from especially high places, such as vaulted ceilings, etc. In the United States, track lighting systems have line voltage of 120 volts running through a recessed track. The track can have a second “hot” conductor so that two circuits can control lighting on the same track. This is selected by placing the tab of the connector on the fixture to one side of the tack or the other side of the track when attaching the fixture to the track.
Since track lighting fixtures are typically low voltage devices, all low voltage track lighting fixtures styles are equipped with a self-contained electronic transformer that brings the line voltage of approximately 120 volts down to 12 volts, to make the voltage suitable for low voltage lamps (light bulbs). The transformer can be in the form of a rectangular block that serves as both the base of the fixture and the connection to the track.
As homeowners continue to demand smaller and sleeker tracking lighting systems, there is a need to construct the track and lighting fixture and in particular, the transformer thereof, to have reduced dimensions, while still offering an attractive, contemporary design.